


Two morons kissing in a corner cause they're hella gay (not for each other, though), a.k.a. Let Mo Guan Shan pull the man bun.

by Gōng Lì Yǎ (Potchans)



Series: 19 Days Crack Ship~ [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: I do mention He Tian and Zhan Zheng Xi, Kissing, M/M, crackship, fluffy I guess?, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potchans/pseuds/G%C5%8Dng%20L%C3%AC%20Y%C7%8E
Summary: Mo Guan Shan is tired of getting teased by He Tian.Jian Yi wants to impress Zhan Zheng Xi.Because of that, they decide to team up.That's crackship, by the way.





	Two morons kissing in a corner cause they're hella gay (not for each other, though), a.k.a. Let Mo Guan Shan pull the man bun.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically started shipping ShanYi really hard after reading chapter 246, and this happened.
> 
> No regrets.
> 
> I hope you all like it~

“Why did I agree to do this again?” Mo Guan Shan had his arms crossed over his chest, in a vain method of protecting his body. He couldn’t help but to feel nervous with this situation.

“You said you didn’t want to be teased by He Tian.” Jian Yi, on the other hand, looked extremely calm. Still, Mo Guan Shan could see clearly by the quivering smile and the insistent thumping on the ground that Jian Yi was as nervous as him, possibly even more.

“The question was fucking rhetorical, dumbass.” Mo Guan Shan decided to not look at Jian Yi, as staring at him was only increasing Mo Guan Shan’s blood pressure.

“So…” Jian Yi hesitated, probably choosing his next words as best as he could. “How are we going to do this?”

“You ask me?” The vein popping on Mo Guan Shan forehead was the clear sign he was now becoming more irritated than nervous, which could and couldn’t be a good thing, at the same time. “You were the one who offered.”

“You want me to take the lead?” Jian Yi’s voice sounded like a pleading whine more than anything, and Mo Guan Shan seriously felt like punching him a thousand times.

“You were the one who said you wanted to impress Zhan Zheng Xi!” Mo Guan Shan shouted, but biting the inner side of his cheek right afterwards. It would be bad if someone heard them and went there to check.

They couldn’t be found doing that. Especially because they still were on school grounds.

“Ugh!” Jian Yi groaned pissed. “Fine.”

And then, it was finally time to do what they had agreed to.

Mo Guan Shan kept repeating that he was only doing this because he was tired of He Tian’s constant teasing about his saliva problem. Mo Guan Shan wanted to see He Tian’s shocked expression when he kissed him out of the blue.

Jian Yi kept repeating that he was only doing this because Zhan Zheng Xi was finally opening up to him, and it would be no time until they finally got together. Because of that, Jian Yi had to give Zhan Zheng Xi a good impression when they kissed for real.

That and curiosity, of course.

After taking a deep breath, Jian Yi moved a step closer to Mo Guan Shan. He raised his right hand and placed it on Mo Guan Shan’s cheek, feeling him flinch at first, but then accept the touch.

Surprisingly, the one who leaned first was Mo Guan Shan, as his mind was flooded by thoughts of _the sooner it starts, the sooner it ends_. His eyes remained open, trying to read Jian Yi’s expression, but knowing what that serious Jian Yi was thinking was much harder than his usual bubbly self, and soon Mo Guan Shan gave up and closed his eyes.

At first their lips only touched, pressing way too lightly against each other to call it a kiss. Jian Yi tried not to think about that first time he kissed Zhan Zheng Xi, as he was sure he would probably get sick after remembering those events. Instead, he decided to put a little bit more of pressure, feeling the trembling lips under his shift to fit their mouths better.

This small movement was enough to make both of them a tiny bit bolder, and they finally started moving.

Jian Yi tried to focus his thoughts on Zhan Zheng Xi, fooling his mind into believing it was him he was kissing. Because of that, Jian Yi tried not to remember that Zhan Zheng Xi’s lips were actually much softer and they were the same height, or that his hair didn’t feel fuzzy under his fingertips.

Mo Guan Shan also tried to keep his mind on He Tian, ignoring the fact that He Tian was taller than he was, or that He Tian was the rough kind that would rather take what they want than be soft and caring. At least Jian Yi also had long hair, so it could help.

Moving both of his arms upwards, Mo Guan Shan settled his hands on Jian Yi’s head, feeling for the first time that hair that everybody said that was so soft. He wondered if He Tian’s hair would be as soft as Jian Yi’s. Without even noticing, his left hand ended up bumping against the bun Jian Yi tied his hair every now and again.

That wouldn’t do.

If Mo Guan Shan wanted to picture He Tian, he needed Jian Yi to become more like him, and the only way Mo Guan Shan could do it, was by undoing the bun. So after leaving his thoughts aside, Mo Guan Shan let his hand move on its own and softly pull Jian Yi’s tied hair.

What neither of them was expecting, though, was that Jian Yi would actually sigh between their lips. That sigh also made Jian Yi part his lips slightly, which reminded Mo Guan Shan of what He Tian had done before.

After pulling the bun a second time, earning a longer sigh that time, Mo Guan Shan took advantage to slip his tongue inside Jian Yi’s mouth, who gasped surprised, but still didn’t back away.

It was hard for both of them to keep their thoughts straight when their tongues first met. As cliché as it sounds, it was indeed like they were feeling an electrical wave pulse all over their body, starting on their tongues, and ending on the tip of their fingers. Mo Guan Shan didn’t remember if he felt the same when He Tian kissed him, week prior, but he also didn’t really care about it anymore.

Mo Guan Shan instead focused on keep pulling Jian Yi’s hair at the same time his tongue rolled against Jian Yi’s, swallowing the sweet sounds coming deep from Jian Yi’s throat and dying on Mo Guan Shan’s lips.

At some point the hairband holding the bun together gave in, and Jian Yi’s bun fell undone over Mo Guan Shan’s fingers. That only triggered him to tangle his hand between the locks and pull it a little bit harder than he first intended, but ignoring anything when he notice Jian Yi couldn’t restrain himself and let out a moan.

He liked it.

Jian Yi didn’t know when he stopped thinking about Zhan Zheng Xi and just allowed himself to melt between Mo Guan Shan’s lips. His mind wanted to tell him it was probably in the same moment he realized how good it felt to have his hair pulled, but those thoughts were only pushed aside as Jian Yi enjoyed the kiss.

Slowly, however, they both started to feel their jaws going sore, not really paying attention to how much time they had spent intertwining tongues, nibbling lower lips and pulling strands of hair. That soreness made them retreat, parting their mouths just enough to let them take a deep breath.

None of them said a thing, just as none of them actually opened their eyes. They just stayed there, foreheads touching and breaths mingling, a lingering touch of a thumb on a cheek as well as fingers tangled between soft locks. It was only when Mo Guan Shan swallowed a lump that had formed on his throat that they moved again.

Jian Yi pressed his head forward once more, content that Mo Guan Shan didn’t even flinch that second time, and instead just adjusted his own head so they could go back to the perfect fit. That second time they didn’t use tongue, though, and instead Jian Yi focused on playing with Mo Guan Shan’s lips, learning his reactions one by one.

And after Jian Yi stopped playing, Mo Guan Shan retreated a small bit, only to take a deep breath, tell his mind to _fuck off_ and dive in once more.

Neither of them knew how many kisses they exchanged, the only thing they knew is that they didn’t really need to say anything to each other after the deed was done, and that felt calming.

Later that day, when the moon was already high in the sky and Jian Yi knew he should be sleeping, he felt his phone buzz.

_Your hair is really soft._

Mo Guan Shan wasn’t waiting for an answer, but he got one anyway.

_We should practice again._

**Author's Note:**

> This one, opposite to the ShanXi one, was supposed to be more cracky. Still I did leave that romance thing lingering, didn't I?
> 
> Shoot.
> 
> Anyway, did you guys like it?
> 
> I did have fun writing it~
> 
> See you all next time.
> 
> Popsy Out!


End file.
